This invention relates to a cutting device used for cutting plastic pipe or the like, and particularly to a cutting device which has a front fixed jaw member and a rear movable member to carry and move a cutting element towards the front fixed jaw member.
A typical cutting device to cut a plastic pipe is shown in FIG. 1, having a handle 1 with a cutting jaw formed integrally therewith, a second cutting jaw 3 pivoted to the handle 1 and connected to a handle 2 through a linkage mechanism 4 and a torsion spring 5. The pipe placed between the jaws 1 and 3 can be cut by depressing and releasing the handles 1 and 2 alternatively. Such a device has a drawback in that the cutting jaws are liable to move laterally when subjected to the radial resisting forces which occur during the cutting operation so that the pieces cannot be cut neatly.